Don't leave me Rick
by skorpina18
Summary: The Earth team has made it to OBAN,but where is Rick? Can Eva and a little help from a friend make him stay?


They've made it. They were going to OBAN. They have made it!

Eva,walked around the pit,while Stan,Koji and Jordan were finishing packing,so they would be able to leave,it wouldn't be long and Eva couldn't wait,but someone was missing.

"Hey Koji,have you seen Rick?"The young pilot asked

"Yeah,saw him leaving about half an hour ago,he had his back pack with him"Koji answered

"Thanks Koji"Eva said and took off to find the ex-pilot. Soon,she found herfelf to the port,from where ships would leave,taking everyone that was there and didn't pass to the finals to their homes.

"Well,hello there,young Molly"Came a voice from behind the pilot girl,causing her to turn around

"Satis,hi"The girl said,still looking around

"Are you looking for someone?"Satis asked the girl

"Yes,I'm looking for Rick,have you seen him?"Eva asked the old alien

"Rick?Why yes I have,he's going back to Earth,he's about to leave"Satis answered to the young girl,who begun running to the direction Satis pointed at

"Rick!"The girl yelled,as she saw said man bording on the ship

"Hey there,little mouse,what are you doing here?"Rick asked the girl,with covered saddness in his voice,that Eva could hear

"What am I doing here?!"Eva yelled"Whate are YOU doing here?!"She continued

"I'm going back to Earth"He answered with a fake smile,that made Eva sick to her stomach

"But why?! We made it! We're going to OBAN! You can't leave!"Eva kept yelling

"Molly,there is no reason for me to go to OBAN,I have to go back,and start a new life"Rick told her,as he petted her head

"No! What you have to do is come with us! We need you Rick! I need you!"Eva yelled,tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry,little mouse,but this is goodbye"Rick said and kissed the top of her head

"Then I'll go with you!"Eva yelled and gained weird looks from everyone who heard her and knew she'd made it to the finals

"You can't do that,you're the Earth team pilot"Rick told her

"I don't care!"The girl kept yelling,as more tears ran down her face

"Molly,why are you doing this?"Rick asked as he kneeled to her eye level

"I don't want you to leave...you mean so much to me"Eva said in a whisper,as if she was scared of Rick hearing her

"You mean much to me too,you are a wonderful person and-"Rick begun,but was cut by Eva's yelling

"You don't understand! I don't simply care for you,I love you!"She begun yelling again,leaving Rick shocked

'You know what,little Molly? I think that you need a little help"Someone thought to themselfs,watching the two from afar.

"We're ready to take off!"Came the voice of the pilot of the ship that Rick was bording on. By now Eva had quiet down and looked at her feet,with her hands at her sides,as more tears fell to the ground.

Rick turned his back to Eva and begun walking inside the ship,when a short,cloacked figure,ran into him,pushing him off the brige that connected the land to the ship and into the water. Seconds later,Rick reached the surface and saw that the ship heading to Earth had taken off and Eva wad down on her knees,thinking that Rick had left.

A small smiled appeared on Rick's lips,as he got out of the water and walked up to Eva,kneeling once again infrond of her.

"Molly,look up"Rick whispered and Eva's head shot up,to meet with Rick's face

"Rick!"The girl yelled lightly,hugging the wet man with all of her strength.

"Shhhh"Rick said,rubbing her back,as she begun to cry again

"Don't cry anymore,little mouse,it doen't suit you"Rick said as he wiped away Eva's tears

"I'm just so glad you're here"Eva said shackly

"I am too,I love you as well,I have from the very first time I saw you,on OBAN"Rick told her,as he hugged her.

"Oh Rick! I love you so much!"Eva said,as she hugged the ex-pilot back.

A passionated kiss and a couple of minutes later,Rick and Eva were heading back to their pit,to meet up with the others.

"Rick,I want...to ask you a favor"Eva said lowly

"What is it Mol?"The ex-pilot asked his girlfriend

"I...want you to call me by my name,when it's just the two of us"Eva said

"Of course,whatever makes you happy"Rick said with a smile

"Thanks Rick"Eva said with a smile of her own

"Well,let's get going"Rick said and picked Eva up,placing her on his shoulders,before he begun running.

For now,they were happy,the question is...how will the rest of the group react to their relationship?


End file.
